


100 Acres of Library

by justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After secret lovers Stone and Cassandra's morning romp is interrupted by the events of "And the Hollow Men," Cassandra surprises Stone while he's cleaning up his section of the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Acres of Library

Cassandra moaned as she blinked awake. She'd been having a very vivid, very good dream about Jacob, which wasn't surprising given she'd fallen asleep naked in his arms the night before.  But she realized as she came more aware that the sensations from the dream were not fading and the feel of his tongue on her skin was very real.

She looked down and was met with the sight of Jacob tracing patterns into the skin of her stomach with his tongue.  He lifted his head and grinned at her.

"Bout time.  Felt like I was losing my touch, thought for sure you'd wake up when I was up higher."

"I thought I was dreaming," she gasped as he moved back up higher to suck an already hard and wet nipple back into his mouth, one of her hands moved into his hair. "Jacob, we have ohhh work."

He released her nipple with a pop. "We have time, unless you don't want . . . ."

His words were cut off by her directing him toward her mouth where she kissed him hungrily. But any attempts to take control beyond that were rebuffed as he moved back down her body.  He wouldn't even let her touch him.

"Let me do this for you."

She sighed, but let him. It wasn't so much the loss of control, though there was that, she knew she'd enjoy what he had planned. But she really liked touching him and the pleasure that crossed his face when she did was frankly beautiful.  It had been difficult keeping their relationship a secret, so often did she want to touch him, even gently and in the most innocent way, just for the pleasure it gave them both.

He'd slid down her body now, kissing the spot on the inside of her ankle and the one on the back of her knee that always made her squirm.  Her sighs now were mingled pleasure and frustration as he very slowly made his way up her inner thigh.  Now he was so close to where she wanted him, but yet he teased her, lapping at her but ignoring her clitoris.

"Jacob," she warned, her hand moving toward his head, trying to get him where she wanted him.

He stopped completely. "Cassie . . . ."

"Fine," she huffed, dropping her hand.

"Good girl," he chuckled, one hand now moving up to gently hold her hip down, while one finger on the other hand joined his tongue in teasing her.  She moaned when his finger finally glided over her clit, teasing her for a few moments before finally his tongue reached where she wanted it so badly. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she cried out, his hand now firmly holding down her hip to keep her from bucking him off of her.

Now he was tracing something across her clit with his tongue and she concentrated as hard as she could through the haze of pleasure.  It didn't take long to realize he was spelling out her name and she let herself sink back into the sensations with an idle thought about how far he'd get before she came.  Especially when he slid first one finger than another inside of her, and increased the pressure against her sweet spot.

"Oh God, Jacob, let me touch you," she cried out when he'd finished her first name and started on her last.   He tapped her hip gently with his fingertips instead of letting up with what he was doing and both her hands fell on his shoulders. 

She was so close, his hand holding her hip down but she was still able to thrust against his tongue and fingers.  He increased his pace and she was pretty sure she was leaving marks in his shoulders and then he'd started on what she was pretty sure was the second L when everything exploded.

Her orgasms actually were like seeing fireworks and it usually took her a bit to come down from them.  She was aware of Jacob stroking her through the physical side and knew when the spasms had eased, he'd gather her in his arms and hold her until she came back to him.  He was amazing, always insisting on her finding her pleasure first, even though he often had to wait to find his.

When she finally became fully aware, she was wrapped up in his arms, gentle kisses being placed against the side of her head.

"You okay?" he asked. "That was a bit long, you looked far too happy for me to worry but still . . . ."

"I'm fine, that was amazing. I'm sorry it took so long though," she could feel Jacob's arousal against her hip and she turned to meet his lips, a kiss he eagerly returned, despite her taste lingering.

His hand moved to open his nightstand drawer but instead everything was brought to a halt by his phone blaring Baird's ringtone.

"Damnit." He grabbed the phone and answered. "Yeah?  Hey, Baird."

Cassandra looked at her phone which showed a text message from Baird.  She knew Baird was now speaking to Jacob but obviously Baird wouldn't.   Jacob rolled his eyes and she knew that play time was over.  She sighed. They actually did have plenty of time on a normal day, so Baird wouldn't be suspicious.  But then no day was really normal at the Library.  And Baird probably wouldn't notice anyway, she'd been pre-occupied with both Flynn's leaving and the Library being ill.

They were fully dressed,  last night had been a planned sleepover so she'd brought an overnight bag and were both about to head out.  Jake had taken coffee orders and was planning on stopping on the way, which gave a perfect reason for their arrivals to be staggered.  She lingered in their goodbye kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"You didn't . . . ."

"Oh right, well Baird is kinda like a bucket of cold water anyway," Jacob chuckled. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart, I certainly enjoyed myself this morning."  He kissed her again and winked. "You'll just have to come back over tonight then and make it up to me."

She giggled and reluctantly broke away.  He held the door open for her and they held hands until they got to the parking lot.  Then they dropped hands and the professional masks went back on.  It was back to work, Stone and Cassandra.  And unknown to them, they had a very busy and scary day ahead of them.

* * *

 

Jacob had blatantly flirted with her in front of Flynn and Jones.  Jones wasn't really paying attention and Flynn was lost in his head, so neither noticed.  She knew that Jacob was meaning that the sooner they got things cleaned up, the sooner they could be back to what they were doing this morning.  But another idea entirely was forming in her head and she was going to take advantage of the vast size of the Library to put it into action.

She, Jones and Stone found the broom closet and the three of them had grabbed cleaning supplies and headed off into three different directions.  Or at least Stone had thought they had.  Cassandra had calculated where Jacob was heading and some minutes later, having made sure Jones was nowhere in sight, had followed him.

Stone was sweeping up a corner of the rare book collection when Cassandra came into view.

"Hey, are you finished already?"

She smirked, coming closer and taking the broom out of his hand. "No, not really."

"Cassie, we're at work," but his words didn't stop him from sliding his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, we're taking a much needed break.  Besides, everyone is acres away."

"Well, then I don't mind taking a break. . . ."

Their kiss soon deepened, her hands moving into his hair as things grew in passion.  He tried once or twice to slow things down, but she wasn't having any of it and he finally just gave up and followed her lead. It was just . . .the way she was kissing him . . . his pants were starting to get a bit tight and he kept pulling her closer to get some relief.

They parted to catch their breaths, Cassandra not giving him much chance to recover as she started kissing his neck and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"Whatcha doin', baby?" he murmured.

"Taking care of you.  Let me do this for you," she whispered reminding him of this morning.  He shivered.

"You don't have to do this."

She kissed him again, as his jacket hit the floor.  His arms came back up to wrap around her briefly, but she gently unwrapped herself from his embrace and removed her sweater before sinking to her knees.

"I want to," she said, her fingers working to undo his belt and unzip his fly.  "Just relax."

He took a deep breath, wondering if she'd ever done this before. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, but gently."

He sank one hand in the hair at the back of head as she freed him from his clothing.  She wrapped her hand around him and stroked a few times as he threw his head back and groaned.

After a moment's thought she stopped and licked her hand before resuming what she was doing and he gasped.

"Pull my hair back," she said softly and he did as he was told brushing her hair back into his hand.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. She was suddenly a bit nervous, she hadn't a great deal of experience at this.  But this was Jacob and she wanted to do something to spoil him, just once. He always did so much for her.  She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her, the fingers in her hair gently stroking.  She kissed his shaft and she swore he giggled.  But something about that little laugh made her feel lots better.  She swirled her tongue around his tip and he moaned, _yes_ falling from his lips. She explored him with her tongue for a while, much like he'd explored her this morning. 

Then she felt confident enough to take him into her mouth.  She wasn't experienced enough to take him fully so she used her hand as well.  It didn't seem to make a difference to him given the sounds he was making.  She was incredibly pleased with herself for this, she really enjoyed making him lose control.  She did hope though that the sounds weren't carrying.

She looked up at him and could see him biting his lip, the hand that wasn't in her hair balled in a fist at his side.  Then he started to thrust, very gently, but she knew he was getting close because he couldn't help himself.

Jacob was whispering her name and yes and a couple of curse words.  Then the hand that was on her head pulled and she was so startled that she released him with a pop.

"Jacob?"

"Gonna come.  Not in your mouth."

She nodded, she would have let him but she wasn't going to argue with him.  He helped her up and moved them so his back was against the bookcase.  He kissed her hard, not caring in the least about his taste still being on her tongue. Then he took her hand in his and moved so they were both stroking him. It didn't take very long and she pressed her lips to his to muffle the shout.

A while later, he was stroking her face with the side of his hand, her cuddled against his side. "You are amazing."

She blushed, "thank you."

"Well," he sighed. "I should um clean up and we need to get back to cleaning up."

She smirked at him, moving out of his arms to give him the roll of paper towels from his supplies.  He cleaned up and rearranged his clothing while she put her sweater back on.

"I need to get back to my section, 100 acres of Library to clean up after all."  She winked at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before skipping off.

He laughed after her, thinking he'd never mind cleaning up ever again.

 

 [The End]


End file.
